


I Got Tired Of Burying My Friends

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Jack wonders who will be left to bury him.





	

There was Boone, who Jack still believed he could maybe have saved if Locke had just admitted what really happened, and who had been brave enough to accept his fate, to tell Jack to let him go, that it was beyond hope.

There was Ana Lucia, killed because Jack had put his faith in the wrong person. Why wouldn’t he have? Michael was their friend, he was one of them. There had been no reason for Jack to suspect he was working with Ben, no reason to doubt his word. And there was Libby, who none of them except for Hurley had got to know really well, which Jack only consciously realised once she had been killed. 

There was Charlie, who had sacrificed himself in order to get them all rescued, only for it all to have been for so little since so many of them never made it off the island, and in all the confusion over the freighter turning out not to be Penny’s as Naomi had claimed, and the parting of the ways when some of the survivors had followed Locke to the Others’ village, no one had even bothered to give him a proper memorial.

There was Juliet, who had died for Jack’s plan, believing that she was doing what she could to fix things, to make it so that the plane crash never happened, that none of them ended up on the island in the first place, who had died to save them all, only for it then to turn out not to have worked in the way Jack intended, so Juliet died for nothing.

And there was Jin and Sun, reunited at the last for such a short time after three years apart, finally believing there was hope for them to live their lives together with their daughter.

Jack had buried too many of his friends. As Vincent lay by his side, he wondered who would bury him.


End file.
